russelfandomcom-20200213-history
WATCH: Janeena Chan returns to RPN 9 and debuts as newscaster
Posted at Feb 07 2018 12:22 AM | Updated as of Feb 07 2018 08:22 AM MANILA -- TV presenter, online influencer, lifestyle blogger and model Janeena Chan debuted Monday as she returns to RPN 9 and this time, as a news presenter on her early evening entertainment newscast "E-Extra" and her primetime newscast, "Ronda 9", delivering updates on entertainment scenes. In "E-Extra," Janeena gives you a 30-minute rundown of what’s new and what’s happening in the local and international entertainment scenes, plus all the stuff you want to know about your favorite stars and celebrities. With the freshest Hollywood news and the hottest and latest updates from their local showbiz industry, it also features the latest on TV shows, movies, music and concerts and of course, everyone’s favorite, the gossip and blind items. In "Ronda 9," Janeena joined veteran broadcast journalist Alex Tinsay in the new 1-hour news program, which replaced "Arangkada Balita" in its timeslot at 6:30 p.m. Before joining the news program, Janeena ventured into hosting for the tele-magazine show called “Kid’s TV”, where she bagged one of the Best Kiddie Show Host awards at the PMPC Star Awards and also awarded as the Best Kiddie Show. She took part of her career in “Newswatch Junior Edition” at the age of 14, as one of the junior reporters who went through intensive training on journalism from script writing, post production, directing, and reporting on-cam. She assigned as her lifestyle reporter for producing and presenting features for her lifestyle segment “Spotlight” of the longest-running English late-night newscast “Newswatch” with the help and supervision of her producers as she seen her feature trends, food and fashion hotspots, events, personalities, interesting activities and places. "In the past few years, I was shoot about 3 segments every Friday or Saturday after school. Basically, I think and research on what topics I want to feature during the start of the week, contact my interviewees, write my segment scripts, submit it to our producer and shoot on weekends," Janeena shares. And now, the 24-year-old blogger, model and TV host said she is reconsidering her youth image, Janeena marks her homecoming of sorts to RPN 9 by citing her stint as a news presenter. She also named other RPN primetime princesses including Missy Quino, Chienna Filomeno, Jazz Ocampo, Kelly dela Cruz, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Kamille Filoteo, and Donnalyn Bartolome, as her inspiration. "Siyempre I'll try really, really hard para maging credible ako as an RPN princess," she said during the recent media launch of RPN 9 to attract a younger viewers and targets the millennial people. 'Alex Tinsay' :Alex, a graduate of San Sebastian College-Recoletos, has been in broadcasting for three decades. As a well-known and respected broadcaster, Akex is one of the pillars of RPN news and public affairs department. The erstwhile sequestered network was resurrected and was in need of news writers and producers for a primetime newscast to replace Arangkada Balita, with Tinsay. :When RPN president and CEO Benjamin Ramos was hired to take charge of RPN’s program content, he relaunched the network with new shows in Kabarkada Mo, thus giving “rebirth” to the network. Part of the programming offensive was the early evening Filipino newscast, Ronda 9. :Alex has been part of the network’s think-tank for Ronda 9, which pushed for a one-hour newscast on an earlier timeslot. :In February 2018, RPN launched the all-Filipino one-hour primetime newscast, Ronda 9, with now-popular segments like Serbisyo Ronda, Pulis Ronda, and Intriga Ronda. :Alex has received recognition for excellence in broadcast journalism, including a Gintong Anak Award for Journalism. :Alex, a broadcaster, news presenter, public affairs personality and head of News and Public Affairs department of RPN. 'RPN News anchors from past and present': :One of the original newscasters of RPN, Dennis Cabalfin started his news career in the 1960's. :Other prominent media figures who have made their mark on the RPN News and Public Affairs: Bong Lapira, Babes Romualdez, Ramon Imperial, Joe Carlos, Tere Guanzon, Ninez Cacho-Olivarez, Ernie Fresnido, Luchi Cruz, Pat Lazaro, and Jing Magsaysay. :A former RPN news manager and executive vice-president, Frankie Abao became one the most known newscasters in the country. :Before becoming a prominent political figure, Loren Legarda got her first break in Newswatch, together with veteran news icon, Harry Gasser. :They came, they saw, and they conquered. Buddy Lopa and Coco Quisimbing made their mark in the world of news here on RPN. :One of the most familiar faces on television, broadcast journalist Lulu Pascual gave the news straight from her desk. :Beauty, brains, and guts, Cathy Santillan got it all to host various RPN News and Public Affairs programs. :The dynamic duo-Dody Lacuna and Cielo Villaluna made the perpect pair in delivering news on RPN with the famous line That's the Way It Is. :Beauty, brains and guts, Angelique Lazo got it all to host various RPN News and Public Affairs programs. :Combining the old with the new, nightly news came fresh with veteran news anchorman Eric Eloriaga and his younger co-anchor Christina Pecson in Newswatch. :Hard-hitting TV journalist Erwin Tulfo anchored the RPN news program Newswatch Aksyon Balita. :Aljo Bendijo, Connie Sison and Jake Morales: The trio who brought more hard-hitting news. Aljo, Connie, and Jake anchors Newswatch Aksyon Balita. :They were the voice of a new generation. Aljo Bendijo and Vikki Sambilay of Newswatch Aksyon Balita, Lexi Schulze and Carlo Tirona of i-Watch News brought in a fresh new look of RPN News during their time. :Newswatch becomes a champion for the environment with former RPN president and CEO Orly Mercado and news manager Marigold Haber-Dunca. :Bringing the news to all the late night viewers, Queen Sebastian and Jay Esteban anchors the late night edition of Newswatch. :More than just pretty faces, Marigold Haber-Dunca, Reema Chanco, and Joyce Ann Burton-Titular gave another meaning to women power as they host an exciting one hour Newswatch. RPN News :National :Local :World :Business :Technology :Sports :Entertainment